


the proposition

by kayleebrynt



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, F/F, basically just a fwb fic, enjoy i guess, fuff, josie is skeptical, penelope knows what she wants, wrote this based on a tweet i saw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-03 01:55:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17274887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayleebrynt/pseuds/kayleebrynt
Summary: penelope comes to josie with a proposition that would benefit them both.orbasically a fwb posie fic that i decided to write based on a tweet i saw on twitter.





	1. does that answer your question?

**Author's Note:**

> haven't written a fic like this in a while but hey, new year new me i guess. 
> 
> any feedback is appreciated and if you want, you can come and talk to me about it on my twitter, @kayleebrynt. hope you guys enjoy this, we're in for a ride. :)

when lizzie told josie to forget about and get over she-who-shall-not-be-named, that was one thing she was glad they could agree on. it had been awhile since the breakup, yet the wound was still fresh and penelope still weighed heavy on josie’s mind. the last thing she wanted was to continue sulking over the other girl, so maybe moving on would be good for her. it  _ had _ to be good for her.

 

the next few days went better than she thought they would. she threw herself more into her school work and focused more on her sister and her new problem of the day. her logic was, if she keeps herself busy enough, she wouldn’t have time for the brunette to slip into her thoughts. 

 

on the fifth day after convincing herself that moving on was the right move, everything spun on a dime.

 

it was just another day filled with lizzie, school, hope and avoiding thinking about anything other than those few things, and then, all of the sudden, it wasn’t. josie was on her way back to her room after class had gotten out for the day and she was beyond ready to get her shoes off her feet and slip into something way more comfortable. she had just made it back to the room she shared with her sister and had the door halfway open before she felt herself being pushed into the room, turned around, and pushed back into the door. 

 

she barely had a second to wrap her head around what was happening when she felt another pair of lips on hers. her first instinct was to push them off because she didn’t know who was kissing her, but when the rest of her senses caught up with her,  everything came flooding in at once.

 

the gentle hands placed delicately on her neck and side, the smell of vanilla perfume, and tender lips pushed roughly against her own caused her body to light up at the familiarity of everything she was now experiencing. when her body and mind synced up and she realized who it was, it was hard to not melt into the kiss like she had done hundreds of times before. 

 

her mind was a constant loop of  _ no. this isn’t right. you shouldn’t be kissing her _ , and she knew she really shouldn’t be, but how can something that feels  _ so right _ , be  _ so wrong _ . it took a few seconds of back and forth with herself before she came fully to her senses and pushed the other girl off of her. 

 

“what the  _ hell  _ was that, penelope.” 

 

penelope stood there with her signature smirk on her face, “well,  _ josie _ , i’m pretty sure people call that kissing.”

 

josie huffed in annoyance and shot penelope a point blank stare that was full of  disdain. “that’s not what i meant and you know it.”

 

“hmm... i’m not sure i do jojo.”

 

josie melted a little at the nickname that penelope had let slip, and at this point she felt as if she was in a war with herself. a huge part of her knew this went completely against everything she had spent the last five days convincing herself of, but the other part wanted to let penelope in and just enjoy this before they went back to their normal, spite-filled banter they’ve had going back and forth for the past few months. 

 

josie took a long, deep breath before talking again. “is there a reason you came into  _ my room _ and  _ kissed  _ me? afterall,  _ you _ broke up with  _ me _ . or do you somehow  _ not _ remember that.”

 

penelope’s face dropped a little at the bite in josie’s tone. “i remember jo. however, i came here with a proposition that could benefit us both.” penelope put on her signature smirk once again and turned on her heels, walking away from josie and finding a seat on the end of one of the two beds. 

 

josie’s mind was racing, trying to think of what this could be about. she wanted so badly to tell penelope she wasn’t interested in whatever she was going to propose but instead what came out of her mouth was, “you have five minutes.”

 

penelope smiled at that and pat the spot next to her, motioning for josie to come and sit. josie slowly pushed her way off the door and walked over to where penelope was. she knew sitting that close to her ex would not be the best decision after what had just happened only mere moments ago, so she slipped past the other girl and sat on the bed across from her. 

 

her nerves were a mess waiting on penelope to finally speak up. this was the first formal conversation they’ve had in who knows how long and she had no idea where this was about to go. 

 

penelope leaned back on her hands and looked up at josie. “so, it’s been kinda obvious you’ve been super stressed out the past few days, and don’t say you haven’t been jo because it’s written all over your face.”

 

josie silently cursed at how well penelope knew her. she looked away, refusing to meet penelope’s eyes, letting her know she was absolutely right. 

 

“and i was thinking, since i’ve been a little stressed as well, why don’t we just help each other  _ relax _ a little.”

 

josie’s jaw dropped at what just came out of the brunette’s mouth. “are you suggesting that we use each other for  _ sex _ ?” she was absolutely in shock at this turn of events. there was no way this was actually happening. she had to be dreaming. josie didn’t know why she would be dreaming about her ex proposing them basically being friends with benefits, but it made more sense than it actually happening.

 

penelope sat there looking at the incredulous look she left on josie’s face. she figured she wouldn’t be getting another response any time soon so she decided to give a little more for the girl to think about. “nobody would have to know. we could keep it completely on the downlow. it’s something we could both enjoy and it’s not like anyone would suspect anything with the way we usually interact.”

 

josie still sat there stunned by what was happening. she laid fully back on the bed and covered her eyes with her arm. an entire pros and cons list was forming in her head, the cons heavily outweighing the pros. she wanted to just say no. this wouldn’t be healthy and someone would end up hurt, that someone probably being herself. josie sat back up ready to say exactly that, but penelope speaking interrupted her thoughts. “well, since my proposition is out in the air, i’ll leave you to think about it. when you come up with an answer, you know where to find me and then we can talk details.” and then as fast and she came, she was gone, leaving josie alone in her room, wondering what in the  _ hell _ just happened. 

 

penelope left the room, passing an incoming lizzie on the way out. she knew that lizzie would be very confused as to why she was leaving her bedroom, but not feeling like having to answer any questions, she shot a wink towards lizzie and made her way down the hall, deciding to head to her own room.

 

when lizzie walked in the room, josie was staring at the door, completely zoned out. she just barely noticed her twin walking into the room, and was pulled out of her trance by her sisters voice. “is there a reason that satan was in our bedroom?”

 

josie turned around to face lizzie and shook her head. “she was just asking me something about class. it’s nothing liz, don’t worry.”

 

lizzie didn’t fully believe josie, but she accepted her answer pretty easily, and had already launched into her own conversation about whatever new drama had happened that day. this happened like clockwork. they would get back from class and then it turned into lizzie time. the only difference being, this time, josie was paying no attention to anything the blonde was saying and every one of her thoughts were consumed by none other than penelope park. 

 

\-----

 

a few hours had passed and josie was still on the fence about the proposition she had received. she had her mind set on turning it down. she didn’t need to do this. she should just go back to attempting to move on and forgetting penelope. ( _ she also knew forgetting penelope would be absolutely impossible. penelope park was not someone you could just forget. _ )

 

she decided that was her final answer and she found herself mindlessly making her way to penelope’s room. josie knocked on the door as hard as she could and then waited. the nerves in her stomach were bubbling like boiling water and the few seconds she waited felt like hours. when the door finally opened, everything josie had told herself she came here to do had gone out the window. 

 

penelope was standing there in front of her wearing one of josie’s old t-shirts that fell far enough down, that you couldn’t tell if she was wearing shorts underneath or not. her hair was a bit messy and she looked as if she had just woken up. 

 

josie gulped and she was pretty sure it was loud enough that the other girl had to have heard. she watched penelope fully open the door and step to the side, letting josie walk in in front of her. her feet felt like they were moving on their own. she had no control over her body after seeing penelope wearing practically nothing but her t-shirt, but she somehow made her way to a chair in the corner of the room. 

 

penelope wasn’t expecting josie to come with an answer so soon. she thought it would be another day or so, so she wasn’t at all prepared for the other girl’s arrival. josie was sat in the corner, so she made her way to her own bed, sitting back against the pillows. 

 

penelope knew josie would speak when she was ready to and she thought to herself,  _ this must’ve been how josie felt waiting on me earlier. _ she didn’t know why she was so nervous. it was just josie. the same girl who would fall going up the stairs more times than not, and enjoyed watching ridiculously old cartoons in her pjs. penelope felt her face soften at the memories of laying with josie, early in the mornings, watching reruns of one of josie’s favorite shows. she pretended to hate it but they both knew that she didn’t. 

 

while penelope was deep in thought, josie was watching her, studying her body language and the expression she had painted all over her face. she hated to admit this, but she missed seeing penelope so carefree and relaxed. 

 

josie broke them both out of whatever trances they were in by saying one little word, “yes.”

 

penelope sat up after hearing josie speak. “seriously?” 

 

josie stood up and made her way over to penelope, not saying a word. every part of her was yelling stop, but she was too far gone to come back now. she knew she wasn’t thinking clearly at the moment and this is something she definitely shouldn’t be doing, but then in one swift movement, she was bent down and her lips were pressed against penelope’s and it was like everything else disappeared but the two of them. 

 

her hands found their way to each side of penelope’s neck, while penelope used her arms to pull josie down into her lap. the intensity of their kiss had both of their heads spinning and them clinging to each other as if they were keeping each other grounded.

 

seconds felt like hours and after what felt like an eternity, josie pulled away, in desperate need for air. she let her head fall to penelope’s shoulder and felt the said girl’s hands run their way up and down her back and then settle on her hips. 

 

when josie finally felt she had enough air back into her lungs to speak, she sat up and looked down at the girl underneath her. “does that answer your question?”


	2. your loss, jo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> penelope’s pov leading up to the proposition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> things get a little steamy towards the end so watch out for that! 
> 
> this chapter is kinda short but it’s something i guess.

penelope wasn’t fully convinced josie meant what she said. the impromptu makeout session along with a quick answer from the other girl was a surprise, a welcomed one, but a surprise nonetheless. yet she couldn’t help but feel as if something just wasn’t right. 

 

sure, suggesting sleeping together with your ex, to your ex, may have not been the best idea, but penelope felt as if it was one of the only ways she could stop josie from fully slipping out of her grasp. 

 

the weeks prior to the proposition had been a bit rough. after the birthday party fiasco and the kiss that followed, josie did her best to ignore penelope, and penelope knew it. 

 

any time they were in the same room, josie made extra effort to find a way out, and when she couldn’t she would make sure to stay as far away as possible and never look at the other witch unless she absolutely had to. 

 

as much as she hated to admit though, it hurt not feeling josie’s longing gaze stare at her from across the room. she would never let it physically affect her bad girl persona, but that didn’t mean underneath she didn’t feel like absolute shit. 

 

the few days ignoring penelope lasted, penelope felt a little lost. she spent most of her days bantering with josie, so now that the banter  had stopped, she didn’t quite know what to do with herself. 

 

penelope knew it wouldn’t take much to get josie to drop the act and she was on a mission to prove herself right. 

 

the day the act did drop, just so happened to be a game day. josie was in the kitchen getting some snacks when penelope walked in. granted, penelope did have her face in her phone and wasn’t paying attention, so it wasn’t really planned. 

 

something falling to the floor had caused her to look up. she didn’t see anyone, but in this school, nothing ever happened without somebody behind it. she slipped her phone in her pocket and made her way over to the table. 

 

the first thing she noticed as she made her way over was the very familiar shoes just barely showing. she smiled to herself before coming to a stop.

 

“jo, you know if you’re trying to hide, you’re doing an awful job. at least hide somewhere i wouldn’t be able to see your feet.”

 

josie’s soft “shit.” caused her to laugh. she stayed in place as she saw the taller girl peek out from behind the table. 

 

“i wasn’t.. hiding.”

 

“oh so that wasn’t what that was? were you examining the table? is it up to code?”

 

penelope’s sarcastic wit caused a small smile to make its way onto josie’s face. it didn’t stay long, but penelope’s heart soared seeing the other girl smile. 

 

josie quickly grabbed the few things off the table and shoved them into her arms. “i should go, lizzie’s probably wondering what’s taking me so long.” penelope just looked at the girl, contemplating whether or not to say something.

 

her voice breaking the silence caused josie to stop in the doorway. “jojo wait.” it took a few moments but josie slowly turned around to look back at penelope. 

 

“good luck today. i know you don’t need it, but i figured you wouldn’t mind hearing it. oh,  and you should wear your hair up. it’s cute like that.”

 

josie just stood there taking in penelope’s words. she didn’t respond but instead just turned around and walked out. penelope figured it was gonna take more than that to get to josie, but smiled to herself when josie showed up to the game later that day with her hair up in a flowy ponytail.

 

after that, the two went back to their usual daily banter. penelope throwing out witty remarks, and josie trying her hardest to throw it back at penelope. it was nice, having this aspect back, but then five days ago, it took a complete turn. 

 

penelope noticed josie throwing herself into school and her sister more than usual. she was practically never alone, always had her face stuck in a book or was trailing along behind lizzie, taking in every word she said. if it was anybody else, penelope probably wouldn’t have cared, but because it wasn’t just anybody else, she paid extra close attention. 

 

josie did her best to keep that up for days and penelope admittedly, was worried. she picked up on the few things she knew josie did when she was stressed or overworking herself. the hair tucking, something she only ever did when she was stressed or overwhelmed, and the messy nails, josie had a bad habit of picking at her nails and nail beds when she had a lot on her mind, penelope knew that. 

 

she wanted to do something so badly, but it wasn’t her place anymore. so instead, she just watched from afar. maybe that was a little creepy, but this was josie. she would end up pushing herself too far and would end up hurting herself if she wasn’t careful enough. 

 

the feeling of josie slipping away and back into her old ways ate at penelope. she couldn’t just sit back and watch this happen all over again. after all, that was the entire reason penelope broke things off to begin with. somehow, that’s how she ended up coming up with the proposition. it may not have been her best idea, but it was something at least. 

 

surprisingly enough, and to penelope’s dismay, josie was the first one to initiate things between them. she had pulled penelope into a supply closet and connected their lips before penelope could even get a word in. 

 

both girls kissed with a fervence that they pulled and pushed into each other with every kiss. hands roamed each other’s bodies and lips traveled from lips to necks and back up again. 

 

penelope pulled away and quickly flipped them around, pushing josie back up against the door, pushing her knee between josie’s own legs. a small moan filled the air and josie felt penelope’s lips etch into a smile against the side of her neck. 

 

josie took penelope’s hands in her own and placed them on her hips. penelope let her lips travel up the side of josie’s neck and back up to josie’s lips and pushed roughly into a kiss. her knee followed suit and pushed up into josie causing another moan to fill the small room. 

 

josie pulled away from the kiss panting, “if you don’t touch me within the next 2 minutes... i’m gonna do it myself.” penelope just arched an eyebrow and pulled josie back into a kiss. 

 

she knew josie wasn’t joking but she took her time anyway. she started slowly, moving her hands up and down josie’s sides, never breaking the kiss. she felt josie’s hands find their way up to her own neck and pull her closer. 

 

in one swift movement, josie’s skirt was pulled up and penelope’s hand  found its way between josie’s legs. if it wasn’t for penelope practically holding josie up against the door, she felt as if she would’ve fallen flat to the floor. 

 

the feeling of penelope’s fingers between her legs had her eyes rolling back into her head and a moan falling from her lips. penelope just smirked at the putty she had turned josie into. 

 

josie was just about to moan, “mor-“, when her phone ringing snapped them out of their trance. penelope glared at josie. “do not. answer that.” 

 

“but i have to- what if it’s lizzie?”

 

penelope didn’t let use her words to answer, but instead let her fingers do the talking as she pushed two fingers slowly into the taller girl. josie’s moan was all she needed to hear before she slowly started moving her fingers in and out the brunette. 

 

thankfully, the phone stopped ringing, but to both of their distaste, josie’s phone rang yet again. 

 

penelope just sighed and pulled her hand out from between josie’s legs. “answer it. whoever it is wants something and isn’t gonna stop until you answer.”

 

josie let out a groan at the absence of penelope’s fingers and complied, answering the phone. 

 

“hello? oh. yeah, okay i’ll be there.”

 

she hung up the phone and looked at penelope, “i’m sorry pen, i gotta go.”

 

penelope just stepped back and shrugged. “your loss jo.”

 

josie let out a shaky breath before pulling her skirt back down and fixing her now wrinkled shirt. this was not how she’d expected this to go, but a part of her wasn’t surprised at all. even when they were together, something always happened and interrupted them. 

 

penelope just stood there watching josie fix herself up and slowly slip out of the room. she knew she had to wait so it wasn’t obvious, so she just made herself comfortable on the floor with a sigh. seems like she’s in for a ride. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> any feedback is appreciated and you can find me on twitter @kayleebrynt!! 
> 
> also i’ll try not to go years without updating again mwah xx


End file.
